


A Joyful Surprise

by Butterfly_chic21



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthing, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dipper Pines, Postpartum Depression, Stressed Out Dipper, this gets better i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_chic21/pseuds/Butterfly_chic21
Summary: They say never trust a rich Alpha, if only Dipper could get the memo.





	1. How it all Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW STORY HEEEEEEY!!

Dipper didn’t like parties, they were somewhat uncomfortable to him as an omega, but yet he’s parents told him to go to hangout with other omegas. He didn’t want to, so he just sat at the bar ordering drinks for himself.

Dipper sipped on his drink, then everything just stopped when someone shouted, “Yo Everyone Cipher is here!”

The omega was screwed, William Cipher or Bill was the hottest and richest Alpha in the county of Gravity Falls. Dipper just happened to be one of Bill’s admirers, but Bill wouldn’t notice him amongst all the popular omegas. Dipper was just a normal male omega, Bill probably doesn’t even know he exist. The omega was watching people dancing to the DJ.

“Hey omega~” someone purred

Dipper rolled his eyes, he figured it some alpha who was drunk. He turned around to see Bill Cipher. Okay, he was not expected that.

“Um are you talking to me?”

“Yes I am talking to you. Who else would I be talking to.” Bill said chuckling,

“Popular omegas.” 

“Eh popular omegas aren’t my type. I like the omegas who are similar to you.”

Dipper’s cheeks started having a rosy color, did Bill just said that he likes him. Okay, calm down. 

“Oh okay.” 

“Do you want to go somewhere else less noisy? My house isn’t too far from here.”

Oh god, he wanted to go with him so badly. He’s brain was saying no, but his instincts was saying yes. He listened to his instincts. 

“Sure lead the way.”

Bill smiled, he lead the omega out of the party house and to his car. The Alpha’s car was a SX Sports Gold car. It looked like it was worth a ton of money. Nevertheless the omega got into the front seat, and left the house party with the blonde alpha. The alpha’s house was huge, it was basically a mansion. Bill gave him a tour, then they went to his room to talk. They sat on the blonde’s bed and talk about how Bill’s father wanted Bill to be the producer of his company. 

“I think it’s an honor to be a producer of a big company, but what’s holding you back?” 

“My father company is in New York, and I like my hometown. Besides I do have someone I don’t want to leave.” 

“Who is it?” Asked Dipper, who probably knew the answer.

Bill cupped the omega’s cheek with his hand. Stared at the brunette with his golden eyes.

“It’s you. I don’t want to leave you.”

Dipper blushed, as he stared back into the alpha eyes. Then Bill kissed him, it soft filled with love. Dipper closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck. The kiss became heated, Bill’s tongue explored Dipper’s mouth. The alpha pulled away only to kiss the omega again. Hands unbuttoned the shirt that Dipper was wearing, fingers ghosted over his chest and pink nipples. Bill took off his shirt, he kissed Dipper’s neck leaving hickies in their wake.

Bill took off the brunette’s skirt along with his underwear. Dipper’s cocklette stood hard against his stomach. Bill took off his own pants and grabbed a condom. He loosened the omega’s hole with his fingers, Dipper was gasping and moaning at the sensation. Bill’s member replaced his fingers, he thrusted. Dipper was in heaven, it felt amazing. Bill kissed Dipper again and played with his member. Dipper saw stars, Bill pulled away from the kiss. The felt the alpha’s knot, dear god he wanted that knot.

“Ah ahahah! Bill please. God~ I love you!” He shouted when he was close to coming undone.

“I love you too Pinetree.”

Bill came, Dipper followed the suit. The alpha cleaned them off and cuddled the omega until they both were asleep.

* * *

 

A week has past,

Dipper and Bill was texting everyday since then. Until, Bill asked if Dipper could see him at a cafe. Dipper agreed. He got himself ready and got a ride to the cafe. Bill was already there. The omega sat down with a smile on his face. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey! So you wanted to talk to me?” 

“Y-Yes I did. I think we should breakup.” 

Dipper froze, tears gathered in his eyes. What did he do wrong for Bill to do this. 

“It’s not you, it’s me. I’m sorry but we can’t be together anymore.” Bill left, Dipper cried in the bathroom. He’s heart was shattered.

* * *

 Two lines. 

Two pink lines.

Dipper was staring at a test, a pregnancy test to be exact. Bill had break his heart about two months ago, and now he was pregnant with Bill’s baby. Oh god, what will his parents say. He was 18 years old for god sake, he made a decision to tell them. He slowly walked downstairs into the living room. The omega heard voices, he peeked in the room. Mr. Pines and Mrs. Pines was having a deep discussion about Dipper.  

“Why hasn’t Mason found a mate?” He said angry. 

“I thought I raised him to be attractive to Alphas.” His mother cried. 

“I know why, it’s because of his love for sci-fi nonsense. Ever since he went to that stupid paranormal club in high school, he lost the alphas interest! He’s a omega failure!” 

Dipper couldn’t take it anymore, he ran back upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. The omega hugged his knees and cried against the door. Bill didn’t want him, his parents didn’t love, he was alone. The omega wiped his face, he needed to leave this place. Leave his home, there was nothing for him here. He packed his duffel bag with some essentials, after he was done packing, he sneaked out of the house. Dipper stared at a family photo that was taken after he presented as an omega. His sister Mabel looked happy, he looked happy as well. 

Mabel presented as an alpha, she living with her mate Pacifica Northwest. They live in California, for Mabel’s job. Mabel was perfect, he wasn’t. He started to cry again, as he left never to be seen by the pines family again.

Dipper took a bus to the border line of Oregon. There was a homeless shelter for omegas that he could stayed at, until he got enough for his own place. He was alone, nobody to help him with the unborn baby growing in his stomach. 

He was scared. 

He was alone.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! A new chapter!

6 months later. 

Dipper moved in with an a friend from his job. She agreed to help him through the pregnancy. He was 6 months pregnant, he still had terrible morning sickness, and he hasn’t seen a doctor since he got pregnant. Dipper’s boss made the omega take the work off for the rest of his pregnancy.

A week later,

Dipper had gotten ill, he was throwing up, he had a bad fever, and his stomach hurt. It had gotten so bad that one night he screamed, he was tired, sick, and miserable. The omega’s friend couldn’t take it anymore, she called 911 to get help.

Paramedics hauled Dipper out of the house into the ambulance. At the hospital, nurses and a doctor was running tests to make sure the unborn baby was still alive. Dipper had a oxygen mask on his face hoping to soothe him. The nurses had to put him asleep after his fever spiked when a nurse said that his baby might be born today. After an hour both Dipper and the baby was stabile.

 The brunette’s friend was in the waiting room with her boyfriend. A nurse called her name, the beta lady was anxious to find out if her friend and the child was okay. 

“H-how is he?” The friend asked. 

“He’s alright and the baby is ok. Dipper’s fever should break in 2 days. The baby is still intact within the womb, but we will have to keep an eye on him, so you’re friend is going to stay here until the baby is born.” 

“Alright.” 

“Do you know if he has a family?” 

“He does, but I don’t think he told them about him being pregnant.” 

“Okay, we will call them to let them know that he’s here.” 

“That’s fine. Can I see him?” 

“He’s asleep right now but you can if you want to.”

The friend walked to the room where Dipper was staying in. Dipper was connected to an IV machine and a monitor belt across his large belly.

The beta sat on his bed, and brushed a curl out of his face. He looked peaceful, he wasn't in pain. He was just at ease.

On the other side of town,  
Mr. and Mrs. Pines was getting a tongue lashing from Stan.

"Dipper has been missing for 6 months, because of you!"

"I feel terrible! I hope he's alright." Mrs. Pines cried

Mabel listened to her grunckle cuss out her parents. They deserve it, it's their fault that Dipper run away. She was pretty angry once she found out that Dipper was missing 6 months ago. The home phone rang, Ford got it.

"Hello, Pines residents."

Whoever was on the phone, made Ford gasped. He ended the call with a thank you.

"Who was it?" Mr. Pines asked

"It was one of the Piedmont hospital nurses. Dipper is there, but she wouldn't give me the reason why."

"We can find out once we get there. Now let's go see Dipper." Said Mabel

She ran outside, she just wanted to see her brother. She missed him, she has been furious at her parents, who triggered him to run away.

* * *

 

Dipper woke up, a nurse checked on the baby and the omega's vitals. The nurse gave him breakfast, oatmeal with a mixed berry mix. He ate slowly, he finished the bowl and took a nap.

During his nap, his family come to the hospital, demanding to see the omega. The nurse guided them to the room. The family saw the omega.

He was slightly pale, and his stomach poked out of the blanket. Mrs. Pines gasped, she cradled Dipper's head in her lap. She saw Dipper's stomach. She felt ten times worse, her baby boy was pregnant and she wasn’t there to comfort him during the first 3 months.

"What happened? Why is Dipper here?" Asked Ford.

"Well a friend of Dipper called the ambulance, after he was suffering from a high fever and stomach pains. He's currently 6 months pregnant. His fever spiked, after we thought the baby was dying. We had to put him to sleep, so we could get the baby out without any trouble. After a while the baby calmed down after the mother was asleep. Dipper will have stay at the hospital until the baby comes soon there's not another incident like this."

"Well this is worst than I thought." Said Ford shaking his head.

"So let me get this straight, my great nephew got knocked up by some idiot, got pregnant with this idiot's kid, run away from home after he heard his parents bashing him, then he lived with a friend until he got super sick and came to the hospital."

"I think the friend told me that the omega first lived at the shelter for omegas, then moved in we the friend after they became close at their job."

"H-he was working while he was pregnant! Somebody give me two good reasons why I shouldn't beat up my nephew!" Stan said as he grabbed Mr. Pines' collar, and got his fist in the air.

"Stanley no! This is a hospital!" Ford shouted, trying to calm the older Alpha down.

"Please take this outside and not in front of the omega. He still sick and you twos scents are going to make it worse." Said the nurse pushing Stan and Mr. Pines out. The nurse went with the alphas, knowing that one of them will have a black eye in the end.

Dipper whimpered, he opened his eyes. He saw blurs of his sister and mother. He was very delirious, from the fever. He nuzzled into his mother. 

“Mommy, mommy.” Dipper said slurred. 

Mrs. Pines kissed his forehead, and pet his hair. She hummed a lullaby, she used to sing for him when he was a child. He went back to sleep, Mabel sat on the bed where he brother was sleeping, and rubbed his back. 

An hour passed,

Dipper's friend came back to check on him. She walked in the room and saw Dipper's family.

"Hi you must be Dipper's family. I'm Riley, next to meet you." 

“I’m Dipper’s twin sister Mabel, thank you for taking care of my brother.” 

“No problem. I have grown fond of the guy. I wish I called you guys sooner, but Dipper didn’t want that. I went with his wishes.” 

“Did he tell you about the father?” Mrs. Pines asked, 

“Everytime I ask about the father, he would cry. Eventually I just stopped asking.” 

“Oh.”

Dipper started to stir, he opened his eyes. He saw his mother, Mabel, and Riley.  His bottom lip started to quiver, he whimpered. 

“Shhh, you’re okay, you’re safe.” Said Mrs. Pines 

 Dipper relaxed,

“How do you feel?” Asked Riley 

“A-achy.” Dipper whispered, his throat was raw from the screaming last night. The beta doctor knocked on the door and came in. 

“Oh good, you’re awake. I’m just here to check on the baby.” She said.

Dipper sat up on the bed with the help of his mother, the doctor lift the hospital gown up so that, his swollen belly was showing. Mrs. Pines looked at her son’s stomach with sympathy. His stomach was covered in very large stretch marks. The beta put some ultrasonic gel on the large bump, she placed the probe on the stomach. 

“The baby still looks very healthy. Would you like to see?” 

Dipper nodded, the doctor turned the screen around to display the child. 

“Your baby is the size of an ear of corn, and it can react to sound. Say something to your baby.” 

“Helloo my niece or nephew.” Said Mabel to the baby, the baby pressed it’s hand against the womb, making a small imprint. All the girls cooed, the baby pressed it’s other hand to where Dipper could see, he touched the imprint with his finger. 

The omega was happy in the first time in months about his baby.

* * *

 3 months later,

Dipper was reading a pregnancy book, when he felt a jolt up his spine. He reached over to call a nurse. The nurse came in, she called some more nurses in once she found out the the omega was in labor. Legs were spread apart, the contractions became more intense, his water broke and the omega was screaming. Mrs. Pines came running in, she held Dipper’s hand knowing that he was going to be in a lot of pain soon.

“Okay Dipper on the count of 3, I need you to push.” Said the Beta Doctor.

Dipper whimpered, his mother kissed his forehead. 

“You can do this.” 

Dipper sat up, ready to endure the pain. 

“1...2...3...push!”

Dipper pushed and screamed, this cycle went for a good ten minutes until Dipper couldn’t take it anymore. He cried. 

“ **I CAN’T!! IT HURTS!!”**

“I know it hurts, but don’t give up!” Said his mother as she squeezed his hand.

Dipper pushed three times until a cry was heard throughout the room. Dipper fell limp on the birthing bed.

“It’s a boy!” Said the doctor holding up a wriggling, crying baby. The baby’s cord was cut and he was wrapped in a toy train print blanket and handed to the mother. The omega held his baby boy in his arms for the first time, he smiled and had tears in his eyes. The baby’s skin was lightly sun kissed, he had freckles across his cute button nose, and had brown hair. 

Dipper held the baby’s hand with his finger. 

“What’s he’s name?” Asked his mother getting ready to take a picture of him and the newest member of the family.

“Bladen.”

The baby was perfect in his mother’s eyes.

* * *

 A month passed and Dipper was miserable again.

The baby was crying nonstop at night, Dipper tried everything. Rubbing Bladen’s back, feeding, singing, he even put Bladen in a baby bouncer. Nothing. Dipper cried one night after trying to get the baby to calm down. He left Bladen in the bassinet, and locked himself in his old bedroom. His mother looked after the baby, but after a week Dipper was diagnosed with Postpartum depression. He barely ate, he lost sleep, and he would just stay in his bedroom and cry.

 One day, Mrs. Pines decided to talk to Dipper. She went in his old bedroom, she saw her son laying on his bed. 

“Hey, how are you doing?”

No reply. 

“Do you want something to eat?” 

Another no reply. 

“Dipper come on, say something.” 

“I am the worst omega ever.” 

“No you aren’t.” 

“Yes I am. I can’t keep an alpha and I can’t calm my baby. I only useful for sex, I’m nothing but a slut!” 

“Mason.” 

“I’m nothing but a omega fuck toy!”

“Mason Trevor Pines! You WILL NOT, talk down on yourself in this house! Many mothers feels like all hope is lost once they can’t get their baby to calm down, but they get help, and you have your family helping you. Don’t ever put yourself down you hear me!”

Dipper nodded. 

“Come here.”

 Dipper hugged his mother, he put his head in her chest. 

“I know it hurts, but you have to endure. Once you go out with your son, alphas will fall at your feet. I believe that you can do this, so does your father, your sister, Grunkles, and grandparents.”

Dipper cried in his mother’s hold. Mrs. Pines kissed the top of the omega’s head.

“Let it out, let it all out. You’re not alone in this, okay.”

Dipper nodded, still sobbing in his mother’s chest. He stopped crying and wiped his face.

“Go ahead and take a shower, and come downstairs for dinner.”

Dipper nodded, he took a hot shower. He put on a cropped T-shirt and a skirt. He was on his way downstairs when he heard cooing from Bladen’s room. He walked inside the blue painted room and saw Bladen in his crib. He picked the baby up and carried him downstairs. 

When it was time to put Bladen to sleep, he brought the bassinet in his room. Bladen immediately fell asleep, all he wanted was to sleep besides his mother. Dipper went to sleep, knowing that he going to be a good mom to Bladen.

* * *

 In New York,

Bill Cipher was depressed, his Father threatened him to break up with Dipper or the father would make Dipper’s life miserable. Bill heart broke once he left Gravity Falls. His father forced him to date a coworker’s Beta daughter. 

“Babe, come on. I want to go out.” Said the Beta. 

“I’m not in the mood, Ivy.” 

“Argh, would stop thinking about the stupid pines boy and come hangout with me.”

 Bill saw red, thankfully he’s friend Keyhole escorted the beta out. Bill grabbed a vase and threw it at a wall. Key just stood there, she sighed. 

“You’re never going to get over Dipper, are you?” 

“I love him! I’ll never stopped loving him.” 

“He could hate you for breaking his heart.” 

“I’ll win his heart back.” 

“He could have a boyfriend or a girlfriend.” 

“I am getting my Pinetree back no matter the cost!” 

“Okay.”

Key walked off and said, 

“Oh the director named you the director of the Gravity Falls building. You leave in a couple of days.” 

Key left, Bill jumped for joy. He was going back to his hometown and getting his omega back! What can possibly go wrong.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Bill is not a total jerk. Next chapter will be soon!  
> Buy Gold and Loves


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey new chapter!

3 months later,

Dipper was playing with Bladen, when Riley called saying that she and her fiancée was going to see the grand opening of some business, so her fiancée can get a interview from the director of the company. She asked if Dipper could come with. Dipper agreed. Dipper wore a overall dress with a white short sleeved shirt under it and dressed Bladen in a ‘Mommy’s little prince’ onesie and a blue striped baby beanie.

The omega grabbed the baby’s bag, a overalls style baby carrier, and put Bladen in his car seat. Riley texted him saying that they was here. He walked outside, he met Riley’s fiancée Matt at the door. He grabbed Bladen in his car seat.

Dipper helped Matt buckle Bladen in the car. 

“Hey Dipper. Hi little Bladen.” Said Riley, 

Matt started driving to the event.

“Why is Bladen wearing mittens? Dipper.” 

“Because he keeps on scratching his face with his everlasting nails.” 

“Why can’t you just cut them?” Asked Matt, 

“I’ve tried! They just grow back in a day. He’s father gave him every growing nails.”

"Speaking of the Bladen's dad, are you going to tell him..." Asked Matt

"No! The day he left me was the day he didn't want to be apart of Bladen's life." Dipper replied with a scoff, Matt was about to say something when his fiancé nudge him with her elbow saying that they were almost at the place. Matt parked the car at a lot right next to the new building. Dipper got out of the car and put on the baby carrier, while Riley held Bladen. The omega took the child and place him in the carrier.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give you this. These will help you get inside." said Matt as he handed a badge that's said his workplace name and logo.

"Oh thanks honey." Said Riley kissing her fiancée on the cheek

"Come on lovebirds. It's starting." Said Dipper as he pointed to the large crowd of people, Dipper was about to go into the crowd to get a go spot.

"Red Flower!" Riley Shouted, Matt looked surprised at Riley loud shout, Dipper stopped his movement and walked back towards the couple. Red flower means a person you don't like is here.

"Who did you see?"

"Gleeful." The beta said rolling her eyes,

Gideon Gleeful was one of Dipper's admirers after the omega came back home after Bladen was born. Gleeful has been flirting with the brunette non-stop, Dipper got pretty annoyed of Gideon, besides Gideon didn't seem to like Bladen. He never held him, or helped Dipper when Bladen got fussy.

"Come this way, it's better if he doesn't see us." Riley Said, as she pointed to the right side of the crowd. Matt lead the way through the crowd, they got a spot 2 rows in front of the east side of the center stage.

The mayor spoke up “Welcome to grand opening of the New York City company Cipcalculations corporation!”

Everyone applauded, Bladen even squealed very loudly even with his pacifier in his mouth.

“Now we here a few words from the head director Mr. Bill Cipher!”

Dipper froze, Bill’s name rang in the omega’s ears, his heart was racing, his thoughts went back to the time he and Cipher hanged out, and when the alpha broke his heart, tears run down his face, and the brunette’s scent grew sour because of his sadness. Bladen notice his mother’s distress and began to cry. Riley heard Bladen’s cry and try to get Dipper’s attention.

"DIPPER!!" Riley yelled, Dipper snapped back into reality.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked,

Dipper didn't answer, instead he ran into the crowd and into the building next door. He went to the Girls bathroom to fed Bladen knowing it was lunchtime for him. He went into a stall and nursed Bladen. Two beta girls walked in, they were talking about the grand opening today. He listened to their conversation.

"OMG Did you see the head director, totally hot. I would die if I was his girlfriend." said one Beta girl

"Don't bother Dana. He has a girlfriend already, Miss Ivy Champion."

"Wait isn't that Mr. Champion's daughter like the head of all MathTech companies?"

"Yup, see if Bill and Ivy get married by next summer then MathTech will collaborate with Cipcalculations, which means big money for the company."

"Oh that sucks, oh well Bill is get married soon and get a lot of money. He'll have everything!"

The girls walked out, Dipper's heart was pretty much dead. Bill was a powerful man now, he was about to be engaged, and get loads of money. If Dipper comes in the picture, he'll make everything worse. Dipper would be nothing sitting next to Bill.

Dipper grabbed his phone and called Riley.

"Dipper where are you? Me and Matt have been looking for you."

"I'm in the girls bathroom. I'm not going to the party."

"Why not, is something wrong?"

"Bladen and I are tired." Dipper lied smoothly,

"Okay, do you want someone to drop you off?"

"No you guys go ahead and get that interview, I'll just call a cab. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure. I mean Matt can go without me."

"Go on hang out with your fiancée. I'll be fine, I just need Matt to get the car seat."

"Okay, I'll tell him. Dipper are sure you okay?"

"I'm fine Riles, I gotta go my cab is 5 minutes away."

He ended the call, he got Bladen's car seat, and went back home. Once he back to his parents' house, he put Bladen in his crib, and went to his room to binge on Cherry Chocolate Chip Ice Cream. He grabbed a large spoon, just cried and ate. He was going be raising Bladen without an his father.

* * *

 At the party,

Bill was having another drink of Mint lemon. He was posing for pictures, doing interviews, and signing autographs. He was getting tired, he hoped if he stayed longer, he might be able to see Dipper. 

'Why the fuck, he would want to see you! After you basically fucked him and run off like a jackass!' He thought to himself, but he was right. He did break the omega's heart, why Dipper come see him after he did that. 

"Cipher!" said A chip voice

Bill recognized that voice, Gideon Gleeful. He despised Gleeful, even the name made Bill want to punch a wall. The two Alphas met a company dinner, the Gleefuls were quite popular among the business industry.

"Why hello Gideon."

"Cipher your speech was quite interesting, too bad my memory is so out of space that I can't remember your speech."

"Mhm."

"Is your fiancé here? Miss Ivy."

"She's not my fiancé, and she's at a birthday party for her 1 year old niece." Bill replied looking at his cup.

"You and me are alike! My sweet darling isn't here either. Probably that friend of his, convince him not to come."

"Please don't speak bad about my fiancé Gideon." Said Matt as he was getting a Shirley Temple for Riley.

"Oh please Matthew you are a news reporter, you can do so much better than Miss Riley."

Before Matthew could say something, Riley walked up to bar to get her drink. 

"Matt is everything oka....YOU!!" Riley said as saw Gideon, she grabbed her shoe, Gideon getting terrified.

"Erm M-Miss Riley, w-we were just talking about you. A-all good things." Said Gideon as he backed away from Riley's wrath. Gideon ran, Riley followed him with her shoe ready to hurt the annoying alpha.

"Come here you little brat!" She shouted,

Bill watched in awe when Riley chased Gideon all around the room. He couldn't help to laugh a bit, when she hit him with her shoe.

"Heh sorry about Riley, she kinda despises Gideon." said Matt as he sat next to Bill at the bar.

"I don't blame your fiancé. He's a bastard, even I hate him. Why does Miss Riley hate him."

"Well Gleeful keeps on hitting on friend of hers Dipper Pines, after the guy told him that he wasn't interested in Gideon. Yet the Alpha keeps on flirting with him, leaving gifts, and some other stuff like that." 

Bill nearly froze when he heard Dipper name, did this guy know the omega.

"You know Dipper Pines, the omega?"

"Yup, he and my fiancé are best friends. She and I were having a discussion about him, he was for part of the opening then he ran off once you started your speech. He's probably at his parents' house right now. Riley was insisting that she go hang out with the guy, after he ran off. I told her the dude been through a lot for the past 13 months let the guy hang out by himself. How do you know Dipper?"

"I um I was friends with him. We kinda split ways before I went to NY."

"Well let give the run down, Dipper run away from home after finding out he's parents hated him, and he found out he had a bun in the oven."

Bill choked on his drink, he coughed. The bartender give the Alpha water.

"What did he say about the father?" Bill asked after he caught his breath.

"Nobody knows who the father is, Dipper hasn’t told anybody. The father knocked Dipper up and run off like an bastard. Did you know when Dipper was 6 months was hospitalized up until he gave birth. Unfortunately, he grew ill. It had gotten so bad, that doctors thought that the baby he has now was going to be born that day. Thankfully, after 2 hours the baby was still in tact with the womb.” 

Bill felt a billion times worse, not only Dipper was going through the pregnancy, but he had to be hospitalized for 3 months.

“I’m very sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Cipher has a early meeting tomorrow.” Said Key 

“Oh right, well it was nice meeting you Mr. Matt. Maybe we can do a interview sometime soon.” 

“That will be good very good. Have a goodnight Mr. Cipher.” 

“You too Mr. Matt.” 

Bill left, along with Key. They rode in the limousine in silence, until the arrived at Bill’s old house. 

“I’ll pick you up at 12. Be ready.” She rode off, 

Bill called Teeth, a hacker he knew from his high school days. 

“Yoo Cipher. How have you been dog.” 

“I been better, can you hack into the all hospital in this state and look for Dipper Pines.” 

“Sure anything for my old pal. Okay hacking, the data of all Dipper Pines is up. Okay the dude you’re looking for is he an omega to beta?” 

“Omega.” 

“Okay. I got him.” 

“Anything unusual?” 

“The dude is only 19! Man, he isn’t old enough to drink yet. Hospitalized for 3 months due to an high fever and stomach pain, while being six months pregnant. Man, this dude been through a lot.” 

“Anything about a child?” 

“Yeah, a kid named named...wait what?! That can’t be right.” 

“What is it?”

"A baby boy named Bladen William Cipher."

Bill froze, he fell on his bed feeling sick. He had a son, a child that he abandon. 

"Cipher? Cipher? Cipher?! Cipher are you there?!"

"Yeah, I'm here." he spoke quietly,

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I um that's my kid."

"Oh. Oh. Oh! So this baby is your..."

"Yes."

Which means, you and him..."

"Yeahhh."

"....Whelp, you're going to die. William Bill Cipher killed by Mr. Pines, I can already see the headlines."

"Well nobody else knows that I'm the father."

"Wait. So, his parents don't know. Does his sister know?"

"No."

"Grandparents, Great Uncles?"

"No."

"...Best friend?"

"Still no."

"...Well you are deAD. You're gone, decease, died, killed, murder, just they’re all are coming after you. Once they find out. So what's the plan?"

"I have to go talk to him."

"Mmmmm nope, you're not doing that. Cause if you do that then you're going to get the wrath of an omega, and you don't want that."

"I have to do this, I made this happen. I have take responsibility."

"No you don't. You could just pay him."

"I am NOT doing that! Tell me again why am I friends with you again?"

"I am telling you Cipher, you don't want to do this!"

"I'm going to do this no matter what. I have to take responsibility. I got to go to bed, I have a meeting tomorrow."

"That will be the last meeting you will ever have."

"Goodnight Teeth."

"Night Dead Alpha."

Bill hung up, and went to bed.

* * *

 Next day,

Dipper woke up, feeling exhausted. Bladen was still sleeping. The omega showered and got dressed, Bladen woke up not too long after the brunette was fully dressed. Dipper fed Bladen, and bathe him. Once Bladen was fully dressed in his onesie, Bladen was playing with a plush toy he got from his grandmother in his small playpen, while Dipper made coffee for himself.

The doorbell rang, Dipper went to go get it. He opened the door and there stood Bill with a bouquet of Daffodils, Dipper's favorite flower.

Dipper slammed the door closed, a million of thoughts raced through his mind.

‘Did Bill know about Bladen? How did he find me? Is he trying to get back together with me?’

A cold sweat grew on Dipper's neck.

"Pine tree, can we talk please?" He asked, through the door

As if! Dipper felt a surge of anger pulsing through him like a disease. Dipper felt hitting him, after the pain and hurt he went through because of him! Dipper opened the door, full of pure anger.

Bill stood there for minute, but then he tried to speak. 

“Pinetree, I’m so...”

SLAP!

Dipper was red with fury, Bill held his sore cheek. The alpha was shocked, but he knew he deserved it. 

“WHY ARE YOU HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!! I LOVED YOU, AND YOU JUST TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!! YOU JUST FUCKING LEFT ME ALONE!! I WAS HURT AND BROKEN!! **I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!!! I HATE YOU, I WISH YOU AND ME NEVER MET!!!** ” Dipper was now crying, fat tears ran down his face. 

“Pinetree I...” 

“Please...just leave!” Dipper replied in a whisper. He closed the door. He turned his back against the door and sat down crying. Bill's instincts were telling him to comfort the omega. He knew he really messed up the omega’s life. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Bill do you feel bad yet?   
> Next chapter will be soon!  
> Buy Gold and Loves


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter darlings

Bill knew he had ruined Dipper’s life. He and Keyhole were on their way back home from a meeting that took longer than expected. Key was going over the schedule for upcoming weeks. Bill wasn't listening, he stared outside the car window watching cars and people go by. The car was at a stop light when Bill saw a young couple in their 20s swinging a small child along the sidewalk.

Bill wondered if that will him, Dipper, and Bladen. If only he could just get through the hurt omega.

"BILL!!!"

Bill snapped out of his thoughts. Key held an annoyed look.

"Sorry Key, what were you saying?"

"I said that Ms. Ivy is coming in 3 weeks before the grand business party for MathTech." 

“Okay, just make sure that the car is ready after I speak.”

Key nodded,

Ivy, Bill had a hatred relationship with her, but she adored him. What she really wants is the popularity that he has. When they were dating, Ivy made sure their was lots cameras whenever they go. Bill got annoyed with this consistent camera dates, he just wanted a sweet loving date, instead he would be battling new reporters, and paparazzis to leave him alone. Ivy would spend hours answering the questions, posing for pictures. 

The Alpha thought about Dipper, the poor omega was taking care of a 3 month old baby boy, he figured the omega was tired, stressed, and not taking care of himself. 

“Can we stop for some coffee?” He asked the driver, the driver turned into a Starbucks lot. Key looked at Bill, as he got out of the car.

He got to the cashier and ask for a good coffee for a single mother with a 3 month year old baby boy. The beta looked at him funny before telling the bartsia the order. Bill payed and got the drink. He got back in the car and told the driver where to drop off the drink off. 

“You sure that omega will like you getting coffee for him?” Key asked, 

“Probably not, but it’s still something right?” 

Key just smiled and shook her head. The car arrived at Dipper’s parents’ home. Bill knocked on the door, but the door opened. He walked inside, he found Dipper passed out on the couch. Bill grabbed a blanket from a chair, and placed it over the omega’s sleeping form. The alpha heard a cry from the room upstairs. Bill looked at the omega he didn’t move, so he took matters into his hands, and went upstairs.  

Bill walked along the hallway, he found the baby’s room. Bladen was crying and squirming in his crib, Bill carefully picked him and cradle him in his arms. 

“Hey little buddy, what’s the matter?” The alpha cooed.

 Bladen squirmed in his arms. 

“Do have a dirty diaper?” Said as he took a smell at the baby’s bottom.

“Sure do!”

Bill placed him on the changing station in the room. Bladen was surprisingly quiet when Bill changed him. After changing him, Bill sat down to admire his son. The alpha and the baby stared at one another, Bladen reached up to touch Bill’s face, cooing slightly.

Bill smiled, he placed a kiss on the baby’s nose. Bladen giggled. Bladen yawned, cuddled against his father. Bill rocked Bladen to sleep, and admired his little son.

* * *

 Dipper woke up, he felt terrible. Last night Bladen scratched his face in his sleep, and woke up crying. Dipper had to stay up with the child until he went to sleep. Dipper sat up at the smell of coffee. He walked into kitchen and saw the Starbucks coffee cup. He grabbed the cup and drank all of it. 

'I wonder if Bladen is awake?' The omega thought after he finished his drink. He walked upstairs to heck on his boy and saw something that made him drop his drink.

Bill. Bill holding Bladen.

"Bill?" He said quietly trying not to wake the slumbering baby in the alpha's arms.

"Oh, Pinetree did you have a good nap?"

"Mind if I ask, what. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"I-I got you coffee, the door was opened so I..."

Dipper forgot to locked the door after his morning walk with Bladen. He groaned, he carefully picked Bladen out of Bill's arms and put him in his crib. Dipper walked out of the baby's room, Bill followed. Dipper went in the kitchen to heat up Bladen's bottle.

"Why did you use my last name?" Bill asked breaking the silence

"I don't know."

"Look Pinetree, I'm sorry I did this to you, but...”

 “Wouldn’t your fiancée be upset with you visiting your ex.” 

“She’s not my girlfriend or my fiancée! My heart belongs to you...” 

“Then why did you leave me?!” 

“I..” 

“You Said you love me but I feel like that was a lie so you can get laid!” 

“I-I do love you.”

“ **Then why did you leave me!!!”**

“I was trying to project you!!” 

“What are you...” 

“My father, h-he threatened to hurt you, if I didn’t breakup with you and go to New York. I was so broken after I left you, please Pinetree give me another chance.”

Dipper was silent, tears fell on Bill's face. The Alpha hugged the omega from behind.

"Please." Bill whispered, sitting his head on Dipper's shoulder.

"I-I want to, but I.."

Bill lifted his head and kissed Dipper's lips. The omega moaned when Bill's tongue entered his mouth. They were so into the kiss that they didn't hear a door opening and closing. Mrs. Pines walked into the kitchen saw her son kissing Bill Cipher. She slowly walked upstairs.

The couple pulled away, 

"I-I need time." Dipper breathed,

Bill let go of the omega, the Alpha understood, he went to take his leave. Dipper followed him to the front door. 

"I'll wait for you." said Bill as he kissed Dipper's birthmark.

Dipper closed the door and rubbed his temple. He made his way upstairs and saw his mother, he cowered in his mother's presence. She was not happy.

"Young man, you got some explaining to do."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busted \\(x_x)/  
> Next chapter will be soon!  
> Loves and Buy Gold!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a new chapter!

 Dipper was now sitting in a chair surrounded by his parents, his Grunckles, Riley, and Mabel. All of them not happy.

"So let me get this straight. Bill Cipher, the head director of Ciphercalculations, Son of a multimillionaire, and the most handsome alpha is Bladen's father?!"

Dipper slowly nodded, the omega hasn't told anyone that Bill was the father, and now he was paying it big time.

"HOW, WHEN, AND WHERE DID THIS FUCKING HAPPENED?!" Riley shouted, Mabel had to calm her down. 

"Why didn't you tell us Dipper?" Mabel asked calmly,

"Did Bill threaten you?" asked Mr. Pines, Dipper shook his head no.

"Did he's parents threaten you?" asked Ford, another no.

"Then why didn't you tell us!" Stan shouted, Dipper whimpered. Ford glared at his twin.

"Stanley! Will you have to go outside for the rest of this family meeting!"

"I want to know why this Cipher guy got Dipper pregnant. So I have a good reason to knock the living soul out of him."

Mabel put her hand on Dipper's shoulder, she smiled. Dipper took a deep breath in and let it out.

"I ask for it, I was at a party that Mom and Dad sent me to, so I can be around other omegas. I had a crush on Bill ever since high school, he came at the party. He started talking to me, and ask me to leave the party to hangout with him."

Dipper sighed, he was about to cry, remembering how naive he was.

"W-we started talking in his bedroom, and he talked about how his father wanted him to go to New York, he said he didn't want leave because he loved me and wanted to be with me, and...I-I threw myself at him."

Dipper was now crying, he wiped his face before continuing.

"Bill broke up with me right before he went to New York. Then, I found out I was carrying Bladen."

Everyone was silent, the omega boy was still crying.

"Dipper..." Said Mabel

"I guess you were right mom. I am just a stupid omega."

 Dipper run off to his room. The whole room was filled with sorrow for the omega.

* * *

 Mrs. Pines woke up the next morning, she remember what happened the night before. She frowned, she remembered all the times she was hard on Dipper ever since he presented. 

May showered, and got dressed to go grocery shopping and then go to a another dinner with her husband. 

She walked towards Dipper’s bedroom door. She knocked, but Dipper didn’t answer. 

“Dipper, honey, are you in there?” 

No answer. 

"Dipper, I-I'm going to go out to the grocery store, then I'm going to a dinner party with your father. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Okay." 

Still no answer. 

"Dipper, I-I'm really sorry for all those times I was hard on you. I just want you to have a wonderful mate. Please open the door." 

Nothing. No movement.

"Okay, I understand I leave you alone now."

May walked away, her heart felt heavy. She knew that she had hurt Dipper multiple times in his life. She just wanted the best for her baby boy, but she overstepped many boundaries. 

She was the worst mother, but she hoped she could fix her mistakes.

* * *

 Dipper leaned on the door of his bedroom, holding a slumbering Bladen in his arms. His phone buzzed, it was his sister and Riley begging for him to pick up the phone. 

The omega didn't feel like talking to them, he wanted someone else to talk to. Thunder roared from outside, calling rain. Dipper decided to out for a bit.

Gathering his things for his baby, he gently put his son in the baby car seat. He grabbed his raincoat and left the house. He called a cab, there was only one person he could talk to.

* * *

 Bill was sitting on his bed half shirtless listening to Ivy talk and talk about her week. 

"OMG Bill you should've of seen their wedding it's was beautiful. It was absolutely gorgeous! I hope our wedding is like that! I guess I won't have to wait that long for our wedding day."

"We are not getting married Ivy. Heck, we're not even dating!"

"Don't worry darling, that will all change soon! I gotta go, I love you!"

"Yeah bye." Bill hung up, he groaned. Ivy and the whole world has a sick idea that Bill is going to purpose to Ivy. He had already talk to Ivy's father, the father said that he'll was planning on giving the money to Bill without him getting engaged to Ivy. 

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. A maid opened the door.

"There is a boy downstairs waiting for you."

"I don't feel like seeing anyone right now. Please tell him to leave."

"He also has a baby boy with him."

Bill stared at her for a minute, before he ran out of his bedroom. He saw Dipper tending to Bladen who was whining in his car seat. 

"Pinetree?"

The omega turned around, now holding a whining Bladen. 

"Can I spend the night here."

"Uh umm."

"Please." Dipper pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Okay, you can stay."

"Thank you."

"Anne, please take mister Dipper and his son upstairs to their rooms and bathe."

"Yes sir." said Anne bowing, she took Dipper and Bladen upstairs.

Bill sighed, before going to his office to do more work.

* * *

 Dipper was in the bathtub with Bladen. Bladen was getting cleaned, by his mother. 

The omega started having second thoughts about spending the night here. Bill didn't look to happy with idea of Dipper staying here. The omega finish cleaning his son before he drain out the tub. The brunet dried himself and Bladen off, and put on some pjs.

Dipper carried Bladen to their room, it was a baby/playroom. With a bunk bed, a crib, and a single bed near the door. Dipper put Bladen in the crib, and started humming to make the baby sleep. Once Bladen was asleep, he went outside to brush his teeth. Instead he turned around to go the bathroom and Bill standing against the wall. 

“Is Bladen asleep?” The alpha asked. 

“He is.” 

“I made some hot cocoa do you want any while we talk or are you too tired?” 

“Some hot cocoa sounds nice.”

Bill guided him to the living room, he sat Dipper down on the couch before he got a tray of a bowl of marshmallows and two cups of steamy hot cocoa. The alpha handed the omega’s cup with 10 marshmallows in the drink, before he took his own cup. 

“Bill, I should’ve of warned you that I wanted to stay here. I’m sorry.” 

“You’re fine Pinetree, I apologize for my response to you. When you came I just got off the phone with Ivy.”

”Ivy? As in your ex or whatever you guys are.” 

“We’re just ex dating partners. She and the whole world thinks that I’m going to ask her to marry me.” 

“Are you though?” Dipper asked, not wanting the answer to be yes. 

“No! I can’t stand her as a friend, so why would I make my life miserable by marrying her.” 

“What’s the problem you have with her?” 

Bill sighed putting his empty cup on the tray. 

“Bossy, always have to have a camera filming her, and basically controls my every move. She just not my type. If she maybe change her character a bit maybe I would maybe date her. How about you, dated anyone after we you know.” 

“No, after Bladen was born I kept my focused on raising him. Gideon Gleeful kept on asking me out, but I always said no. Gleeful didn’t like Bladen for some reason, I guess he just wanted me and not me and Bladen.”

Silence. 

“What was it like giving birth to Bladen?” 

“It was hard, I remember the contractions, a nurse helped me walk to the labor department. I fell on my knees when a large contraction pulsed through me, but the nurse helped me up. Once I got on the birthing bed, Doctors began to telling me to push, and my mother held my hand. I remember stopping because the pain was too much. Once Bladen was out, I was relieved. Once I saw him, I cried, he looked so much like you. I gave Bladen your middle and last name so that he had something of his father, and I was still hoping for you to come back to me.” 

“I’m really really sorry I wasn’t there. I missed you while I was in New York.” 

“I missed you too.”

Dipper kissed Bill, Bill bite the omega’s lip asking for entrance. Dipper said yes. Bill’s tongue tasted the brunette’s mouth, then they heard Bladen crying. They pulled away. 

“I better go see what he wants.” Said Dipper as he was getting up. 

“I’ll go. Besides I wanted to ask you if you and Bladen would sleep with me.” 

“I would like that.” Said Dipper smiling, Bill smiled back, and he ran upstairs to get Bladen. Bill came back and help Dipper upstairs to his room. To Dipper surprise the alpha’s bedroom was clean and neat.

“You’re neat?” 

“Eh kinda, I don’t like unnecessary messes.” Said Bill as he put Bladen in his bed covers. Bill got on the right side of the baby and Dipper had the left. Both the omega and the alpha put their hands on the baby’s sleeping form. Then they fell asleep.

Anne opened the door quietly, she smiled as she saw three people sleeping together. 

A family.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuties :-3  
> Okay here’s the thing if anyone is wondering when I will post the 2nd chapter of Past Love. It will be soon once I finish this story.   
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Loves and Buy Gold!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Guess who is sick again T-T

 Dipper was dropped off at his house, Bill invited him to the Cipcalculations party. Mabel met him at the door. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey...so...did you have fun with mister Cipher? You guys used protection right.” Said Mabel smirking as she let him inside the house.

“Ack! Mabes we didn’t do anything. We just talked.” Said Dipper as he walked in the living room with Bladen.

“Aww. I lost!” 

“That’s right Mabel, now give me your money!” Said Riley as she ran in the room with triumph on her face. Mabel gave Riley 20 bucks, Dipper stood there in shock. 

“You guys made a bet on me!” 

“Not necessarily you, but if you and Bill had sex while you were there.” Riley giggled. 

“Well Bill did invite me to the Cipcalculations party.” 

Silence. 

“You mean the party where he supposed to be purposing to Ivy Champion.” 

“He said he isn’t purposing to her.” 

“Oh...My..GOSH!!!” 

Riley and Mabel screamed, before dragging Dipper to his room. To help him get ready. Bladen was put in his playpen. The girls started searching through his closet. 

“What are you guys doing?” 

“Helping you get ready for this party. We going to make you so beautiful that Bill wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of you.”

* * *

 The Party was filled with rich and popular Alphas, Beta, and Omegas. Dipper shuffled from one foot to another, he was nervous. Seriously why did Bill invite him here. He tugged on dress he was wearing. The omega walked to the bar, a drink could calm his nerves.

“Hi, can I have a watermelon lemonade, no alcohol please.”

The bartender raised an eyebrow before making his drink for him. Dipper sipped his drink, he looked around for Bill. Where is the Alpha? 

“Hey. Aren’t you the omega that was at my Bill’s house.”

Dipper turned around to see a Beta lady standing in front of him with hands on her hips. Her face was covered in makeup. So this is the famous Ivy that he heard so much about. 

“I was at Bill’s house a couple of days ago.” Said Dipper, Ivy scoffed. 

“Are you poor or homeless? Bill is mine!” 

“I’m not poor or homeless, Bill and I are old friends. I just needed to talk to him.” 

“Oh good, because if you liked him I wasn’t going to tell you about the 5 lap dances I gave Bill in the staff bathroom.”

Dipper froze, she was lying or was she telling the truth. 

“Oh dear, so you do like him. Do yourself a favor and leave. Bill needs a strong mate, beautiful, and a full grown adult, not some little boy who is naive, fat, and who still getting out of puberty. Bill probably likes you because you giving him something that I can’t give him, but don’t worry you and him are done!” 

Dipper was blinking tears from his eyes. 

“Oh sorry hun, I don’t have any tissues. There are some tissues outside.” Said Ivy as she walked away. 

Dipper started to leave, but Bill caught him. 

“Hey I’ve been looking for you.” 

“Did you have a good time in the bathroom?” Dipper scowled. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Oh please Bill, I’m not dumb! You’re just nice to me because I gave you a son, if I never had Bladen you wouldn’t be looking at me. What if Ivy gave you a son and not me. Would you still trying to get my attention?” 

Bill was silent. 

“That’s what I thought.” Said Dipper. He made his way to leave, but Bill grabbed his hand. 

“Pinetree...” 

“Don’t!” 

Dipper yanked his hand out of Bill’s hold. He started to walk off. 

Bill was hurt, but he heard his name. Mr. Champion had just announced that Cipcalculations just earned $50,000 from MathTech. Bill was going to make this right.

* * *

 

Dipper decided to stay a bit longer due to nobody in his family answering their phone and the cabs were stuck in terrible traffic. Bill was just given the money from MathTech. Bill was about to give speech. 

“Thank you Mr. Champion for this amazing donation. I would like to make special announcement. Gravity Falls is my hometown. I got my first kiss in this town, I graduated from high school here, and I met the mate of my dreams. When I went to New York, I lost him, but I’m going to change that right now.” 

Bill left the podium and made his way through the crowd looking for Dipper. He found him, he took his hand and knelt down on one knee. Dipper gasped. 

“Mason Trevor Pines, The day I met you I knew you were the one for me. Even though I broke your heart when I left, I want to make it better. So will you forgive me and marry me.” Said Bill as he pulled an engagement ring in a emerald box. 

Dipper was full blown crying, his tears was ruining his makeup. He nodded. 

“Yes, yes yes yes! I will marry you!” 

Bill smiled as he put the ring on Dipper’s finger. Bill dip the omega before giving him a loving kiss. They pulled away, smiling at one another. The paparazzi starting filing in. 

“Come on let’s bounce my fiancé.” Said Bill. 

Dipper agreed, before the two of them broke out into a run. They made it to Bill’s car, before driving all the way to Bill’s house. They had sex and mated each other in Bill’s room. Then Bill surprise Dipper again when Keyhole brought Bladen to the room. They all got into the bed. Bladen went to sleep first. 

“Goodnight my omega.” 

“Goodnight alpha.”

* * *

Years later,

Bill was coming home after a long day of meetings, he took off his shoes. 

“I’m home.” 

Bill heard little running feet making his way towards him. He smiled Bladen ran to hug his dad. 

“Daddy!” 

“Bladen, my boy.” Said Bill as he picked him up. 

“Where’s your mother?” 

“She’s cooking.” 

“Well then, let’s go see what’s she’s making.”

Bill walked into the kitchen with Bladen on his hip. Dipper was tasting some beef he had cooked for dinner tonight. 

“Hello Pinetree, what smells so amazing?” Said Bill as he kissed Dipper’s cheek. 

“You’re favorite...Nachos. Bladen can you get the picture you made at preschool today.” 

Bladen nodded, he asked to get down, before running off to get the picture. 

“Welcome home Alpha.” Said Dipper planting a kiss on Bill’s lips. 

“It’s so good to be home.” 

Bladen come back with picture of his family. 

“Looks like we made a little artist.” 

“That’s what I said.” 

“Hold up, where is my princess?” 

“She should be waking up in 3.2.1.” 

A cry was heard from upstairs. 

“Watch the food for me please.” Said Dipper as he made his way upstairs to get to the source of the cry. Dipper came back with a small baby girl in his arms. After Bladen turned two, Bill and Dipper agreed to have another child. The girl was only two months old. Bill named her Maia. She had skin like Bladen, blonde hair like her father, freckles, and brown eyes like her mother. 

Bill couldn’t help but smile as he held Maia and admire his beautiful family. 

They were his, nobody else’s.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending!  
> See you in my other stories!  
> Loves and Buy Gold!


End file.
